pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Another Soul Had Been Claimed
http://un-kebecois.deviantart.com/art/Another-Soul-Had-Been-Claimed-210238921 The original story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zack's father walked fast on the sidewalk, hoping to find an open store so he could buy a gift for his son's birthday. He just finished his overtime shift at the local factory, and just got his paycheck. Only a hundred bucks. When they said in the news that the recession hit harder than expected, they were damn right! Zack's father didn't really know what to buy for his now 11 years old boy. He needed another baseball glove, but the only ones he found were out of reach for his budget. He eventually stumbled upon the video games store. He stopped to read an ad about the brand new Pokémon adventures: White and Black. Zack loves the Pokémon show that was on the T.V., and his father knew that it would absolutely love a game. As he entered the store, he headed to the counter and asked the clerk for a Pokémon game, either the Black or the White one. With a sigh, the clerk told him that they not only sold out all of the Black and White copies of the games, but also all the Pokémon games they had in stock, and the next shipment would only arrive in four months. Disappointed and disheartened, Zack's father slowly exited the store as the sun begin to disappear in the horizon. Thinking of which lame excuse he could use to calm Zack, he stumbled across a square flat box. His eyes grow as he recognized the game on this box: A copy of Pokémon Black! He couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. He took the box, opened it and saw the Black cartridge game in its place. Running back home in time for dinner, he carefully wrapped the box into paper and added red and yellow ribbons on it. After a wonderful dinner with what they could have came the birthday cake… well cupcake. But Zack was really happy. He received many gifts from his friends at school: Many pens, some fancy stickers, a football... But, Zack knew the best was yet to come. After the dessert, it was time to open the presents from his family. He got a great T-shirt from his mother, and his grandparents gave him some money. It was the turn of his father's present. He recognized the shape of the present, so he opened it up with a lot of excitement. As his eyes read the title of the game, he jumped everywhere in the small house, and thanked his father many times for the best gift he couldn't receive. He immediately ran into his room, took out his Nintendo DS and crammed the cartridge into it. He couldn't get over his excitement as he saw the title screen and began to play. He started his adventure right away and thought of how jealous his classmates would be tomorrow, because he was the first one who got the game already. As he played, the time passed by. His mother, before she went to work, scolded him a little for being up so late. After brushing his teeth and giving a kiss to his mom, he went to his room, hid under his bedclothes and continued to play quietly. He wouldn't be in shape for school tomorrow, but to heck with it. It was his birthday after all, wasn't it? So, he continued playing his game. Meanwhile, his father went to bed, because he had to wake up early to drive Zack to school and then go to his own workplace. Hours passed fast for little Zack who continued playing and collecting Pokémon. He had five of them when he heard the clock in the hallway indicate midnight. "Wow! Midnight already?" thought our little Zack, "Maybe I should rest for now…" But, before he could choose the save option, he saw a poke-ball on the ground, on the road he was walking. As he picked it up, the screen indicated that he just got a Haunter! Surprised and happy at the same time, Zack checked his new Pokémon he got. When he checked its stats, he was shocked by what he saw: First, his Haunter was level INFINITY! How could something like that happen? Second, he had 100 EXP., but it wasn't written EXP. It was written SLS. Searching for the meaning of this, Zack also found out that his "SLS" bar was filled, as if the bar was always filled. Other than that, he looked like a normal Haunter. Switching to his moves, Zack had to rub his eyes to believe it. His Haunter had only one move with infinite PP! There wasn't any description of what the move did, but it leave a bad impression in Zack's mind. His only move was SOUL DEVOURER, a dark type move. Zack even didn't know if a move like that really existed. A little disturbed by his new Pokémon, Zack decided to test him. Wandering in the tall grass, he eventually found a wild Pokémon. It was a low-levelled Rattata. Zack sent out his first Pokémon, then switched to Haunter. The text box showing up at that moment shocked him again: "Rattata is too afraid to move!" How could that happen? Zack shrugged and choose to use the SOUL DEVOURER move. The text box told him the normal "Haunter used SOUL DEVOURER!" thing. Then, the screen faded to black. For a second, Zack was scared at the idea that all his data was lost, but the screen reappeared after a short time, with only the back sprite of Haunter on the screen. The text box then said: "Another soul has been claimed!" Beginning to be really scared, Zack then witnessed something he though it was impossible: The "SLS" meter went BACKWARD! After the combat, Zack hurried and checked Haunter's stats. His "SLS" was now 99. Zack began to seriously wonder if it was a real Black game or if it was a hacked game, as he read about on the internet. He decided to continue anyway. An hour passed, but it seemed too fast for Zack. His Haunter's "SLS" meter was going down very fast- it was now around 35. Zack found out that "SLS" meant Souls. Also, he found out that every time he used him, the enemy Pokémon was unable to move, because they were all too afraid of him, even in a Pokémon battle! He also spotted that, the more his Haunter collected souls, more his sprite became creepy. His eyes were swallowed by his eye sockets, turning into two white pixels. His teeth seemed to become sharper, as did his claws. His color also seemed to get darker, near total black, and his smile seemed wickeder than ever. But that's not all. As he checked his other Pokémon's stats, their sprites seemed to be…. scared by something. They were all sharing the same expression, more or less, an expression of total fear and distress. Zack decided to get his Haunter into a PC, so he could stop witnessing this nonsense. He dropped it into a box and returned to the game. As he encounters an opponent, he tried to use another Pokémon. But, to his biggest surprise, the Haunter's sprite moved into place and threw the Poké-ball back! After the combat, that was too much for Zack to take. He saved his game and turned his game off. Well, tried, but the button didn't work anymore. Zack was really scared now, and covered with hot sweat. Even if he wanted to quit the game and throw it away in the sewers, he couldn't stop playing it now! HE MUST CONTINUE! Later, Zack checked his Pokémon's stats. Haunter now looked creepier than ever. He was now completely black, with two burning pixels for his eyes. It also seemed that some foul substance seeped out from his mouth… But the worst part of him, his souls meter: HE NEEDED ONLY ONE NOW! What would happen when the meter becomes completely empty? Zack didn't want to know, and closed the menu. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a trainer challenged Zack to a Pokémon battle. The trainer throws a little Pikachu to fight. Zach didn't had the chance to throw out his first Pokémon, as his Haunter was already on the battlefield, and used his deadly move. Zack passed quickly over the text; he didn't want to read any more "Another soul had been claimed!" messages. After the fight, an evolution screen showed up, with the Haunter sprite on it. A message box appeared to announce that Haunter was evolving! "That's not possible," Zack screamed, "Haunters only evolve when they are traded!" Some light masked Haunter, and the evolution tone started. But, the Haunter's form didn't change into a Gengar, despite it being his next evolution. It didn't change at all! The music suddenly stopped, and both screens turned black. Scared, Zack carefully pressed a button, then another. No reaction. He was beginning to de-stress when suddenly a high pitched scream came up from the DS speakers, along with snow in both screens. Terrified, Zack tried anything to stop it, but it continued. Worse, the snow in both screens took the form of a pair of eyes in the top screen and a screaming mouth on the lower one. Zack finally threw the DS on the wall, causing it to break. The scream stopped instantly. Sobbing a little, Zack inched closer, to take a look at the mess he made. Seeing that nothing else happened, he turned around and prepared to get into bed when, suddenly, a tar-like hand grabbed him by his foot. Zack started screaming, hoping his father would come and save him from this… THING! Despite the hand being liquid, the young boy felt huge solid claws lacerate his ankle. As Zack crawled to get away, calling his father to rescue him, the tar-like hand solidified itself in a huge, sharpened claw. More tar flew from the DS, and soon, a humongous ball of tar was floating in the air. It turned rapidly into a head, with empty eyes-sockets and a devilish, sick smile on its face. As Zack got to the door, the creature grabbed him by his T-shirt, and spoke: "There's no one to hear you, master," said the creature with a dual tone voice. "Only you and meeeEEEEEAAAA!" As the creature was about to bite his head off, Zack woke up, panting from his terrible nightmare he just had. Searching for his DS, he found it smashed on the wall, broken. As he thought of his crazy nightmare, he felt something running down from his nose. He went to the bathroom to clean up, but as soon as he saw himself in the mirror, he stopped: it was blood, his own blood which was running from he's nose. He though that it must be the stress, so he cleaned up. But as soon as he finished, something tickled him in his ears. He checked there, it was blood too. Trying to find a logical answer, he looked at the mirror. A single blood tear was running down his cheek and it dropped into the sink. With a shaking hand, he cleaned all the blood on his face and the sink. But when he looked in the mirror again, it wasn't his reflection anymore. It was the tar creature, smiling wickedly to Zack as his hands grabbed him again from the mirror. The creature got closer to Zack, enough so he could smell his breath, a mix of rot, trash and death. At this moment, Zack recognized the creature: it was his Haunter! As it understand what Zack thought, it grinned even more, and violently bit him. Zack woke up again, in his bed. He started to cry as he went to his parent's bedroom. He screamed in tears while entering the room, cursing his father for his poisoned gift. But as he saw an empty bed, Zack ran around the house, searching in every room for his father. There was no one here, except himself. As Zack became aware of that fact, all the walls were covered in tar, and the demonic Haunter emerged from them. It said: "You will live this scene again, and again, and again for eternity, master, unless…" Zack interrupt him quickly: "Please, I'll do whatever you want, but MAKE IT STOP!" "With the most delectable pleasure," the monster said and, taking the poor terrified child at his "eyes" level, he added: "Witness into my eyes, master, the last thing you'll ever see: OBLIVION!" Later that night, Zack's mom returned from her night shift. She opened the door, and was instantly shocked: the house was turned upside down! Furniture was shredded apart, and there were broken pieces of it everywhere. She thought that some thieves had broken in and immediately thought of her family. As she ran trough the kitchen, she saw the body of her husband lying on the couch, fatally wounded in the stomach. She ran at him, but it was too late. Fearing the worst, she called out loud her son's name while running through his room, but it was empty. She was hysterical now. She saw the phone on the living room table, and she ran to it to call the police. As she was about to take the phone, a drop of liquid dropped on her hand. She stopped her movement, examinating the liquid: it was blood. Another one dripped from the ceiling. She slowly lifts her head to see the origin of those drips. When she saw it, she screamed. Sergeant Patowski and Lieutenant Balding were not occupied. They were based in the little restaurant in the middle of town. As they were on the night shift, they had consumed a lot of coffee to prevent them from sleeping at work. It was their job to ensure the security of the citizens after all, even at night. Suddenly, they got a call. Apparently, someone heard a woman scream and many breaking noises in a small house in the suburbs. As they drove to the house, Lieutenant Balding suggested that maybe it was a poor fellow that slept during a horror movie, causing many laughs in the car. As they arrived, they were laughing a little by inside. They knocked at the door, no answer. They knocked louder, still no answer. The young Sergeant pointed out at this moment that no sounds were coming from the house. Fearing the worst, they broke down the front door, and analysed the situation. As they get deeper into the house, they saw two bodies: one male for sure, but the other one was too damaged to determine the gender. Searching for enemies that could still be hiding, they opened each door. As they got to the end of the corridor, only one door faced them. They open it up and they instantly felt all the food they had eaten trying to return from where it came by. As they struggled to keep their food in them and their flashlights in their hands, they lit up the scene. There was a child's body, hanging at the end of a rope. The child's eyes had been removed form their eye sockets. His mouth had been butchered to look like a twisted smile. His hands were also lacerated, and were now looking like claws. The old Lieutenant swore between his teeth, and asked the sergeant what kind of sick person would do something like that to a child. A note was taped on the boy's chest. As the policemen tried to take it, they walked into liquid, a large amount of liquid. They looked down, and saw a mix of blood and tar making a huge pool of the stuff under the kid's feet. And then, they heard it. Plic! The faint sound of a drop. Plic! They looked at the boy's corpse, but the origin was not on the boy's front. Plic! As they walked around the boy , they saw where the blood was coming from. Plic! The entire boy's back was a mess of muscle and bone; torn up from inside out, like if something had burst from his back and splashed everything with blood and tar. And it looked like something had worn it like some clothes! Plic! That was too much for both policemen, who ran out of the room, vomiting everything they could and wanting to unsee what they just saw. As they tried to not barf in order to call reinforcements and failed, the note on the boy's chest came off and floated in the air before falling into the red and black pool. Before it was completely soaked in blood and tar, the note had five words on it, written in blood. "ANOTHER SOUL HAS BEEN CLAIMED!" -H Category:Death Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Ghost Category:Shock Ending Category:Pokemon Category:Generation Five